The claimed plant is a new and distinct cultivar of the Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ditopiwi’ or “the new Phlox.”
The parents of ‘Ditopiwi’ are unknown, but the parents are selections of different plants of Phlox Sweet Summer in a planned breeding program in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands.
Plants of the aforementioned Phlox Sweet Summer breeding program have mostly dark green foliage, stems, and buds. Plants of the Phlox Sweet Summer breeding program also have the characteristic of easily/freely branching with a compact upright habit, which can be more useful for pot culture than an average Phlox paniculata. Also, plants of the Phlox Sweet Summer breeding program are more disease resistance than an average Phlox paniculata, which is one of the goals of the breeding program. Plants of the Phlox Sweet Summer breeding program also have large fragrant flowers and strong stems, compared to an average Phlox paniculata. 
The claimed plant thus has dark green foliage, stems, and buds, and includes the characteristic of easily/freely branching with an upright habit. The claimed plant has large flowers (including flowerhead), and fragrant flowers. The claimed plant is more disease resistant than an average Phlox paniculata. The claimed plant can be most closely compared to the Phlox paniculata cultivar ‘Rijnstroom’ (not patented). ‘Rijnstroom’ differs from ‘Ditopiwi’ in having less branching and in having flowers that are deeper pink in color with less distinguished center.
The claimed plant originated from a cross-pollination in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands in July 2011 of unnamed seedling selections of Phlox paniculata (not patented) with seeds pooled. The claimed plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands in July 2012. Asexual reproductions of the claimed plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands since 2013 have shown that the claimed plant is stable, where clones or propagules of the claimed plant are identical to the original plant in all distinguishing characteristics.